Chronicles Of Hotshot
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A series of Oneshots that Chronicles Hotshot's life. Its before, during and after the Unicron Trilogy. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY HEADCANNONS!
1. 1

**Hotshot** **:** I know I should work on my other stories but I can't help it! I want to go back into Transformers Armada and since I have the DVD completed series, I wanted to write it more. Mostly to hold you guys over while I work on the others. So, without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** After a painful delivery, Starscream and Megatron enjoy their newborn sparkling's presence.

 **Pairings:** MegaScream

 **Warnings:** Personal headcannons, some OC in Megatron and Screamer(possible anyways)

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **Beginning**

 _ **Medical Center, Kaon**_

Megatron paced out in the waiting room, arms crossed against his chest as he waited. He could hear the whines and cries of his mate inside of the medical room. He had to push back his instincts to run in and be by Starscream's side. Megatron glanced at the door once he noticed that his seeker's cries were quiet now.

"Megatron," The medic walked out of the double doors. "You may come inside." With that, the medic led Megatron inside the room and towards his mate.

His red and white seeker lay on the berth, optics dim with exhaustion. His body was covered in coolant, which was also soaking through the sheets of the berth.

"Starscream, how are you feeling?" Megatron asked.

"I'm tired and so very sore." Starscream groaned. "But it was worth it."

The medic walked over with a bundle in his arms that was shifting and letting out soft whimpers. He handed it over to Starscream before walking away, leaving the two alone.

Megatron shifted the blue blanket away and saw a small white face with a yellow helm and sky blue optics that had became teary-eyed. Starscream began to hum a vosian lullaby to sooth the sparkling before handing it over to Megatron.

"It's a mech- and for primus' sake, don't be a brute and drop him." Starscream stated with a tired smile. The sparkling was rather small, so small that Megatron could hold him in one hand if he wanted to.

"What will we name him?" Megatron asked his mate.

"I don't know yet. I was waiting for you to be allowed in before I decided."

Megatron hummed before looking down at the small sparkling and his optics met blue ones. He rubbed a clawed servo against the mechling's head, causing the sparkling's eyes to close.

"How about...Hotshot?" Megatron looked over and Starscream.

"Hotshot...that could work." Starscream hummed as he watched a the newly named sparkling yawn and fall into recharge. Megatron carefully deposited Hotshot into his mate's arms and kissed the other's top of the head before sitting in a chair beside the berth.

He watched as Starscream fell into a much needed recharge before looking away and out the window. All he had to do is to make sure none of the Autobots find out about Hotshot and he will be safe. Soon, the corrupt ruling shall be done and a peaceful environment will be created for their new son to grow up in.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	2. 2

**Hotshot:** Sorry It's been a very long time! Forgive me, i didn't have the muse to do this but here it is! Now, I dunno if this will follow the series precisely like the show or not. So, if this takes in a completely different direction, don't be surprised!

* * *

 **Summary:** With Megatron and Starscream, bringing their Hotshot home, Cyclonus and Demolisher coming over was bound to happen.

 **Pairings:** MegaScream, Demolisher/Cyclonus

 **Warnings:** Same as the last chapter

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **Crazy Uncles**

 _ **Megatron's home, Kaon**_

"How much longer until they get here?" Starscream asked as he held and fed Hotshot. It had been a few weeks since they brought the sparkling home and was now waiting for their friends to come over. Megatron walked over to him, and ghosted a claw across the seeker's wing.

"They'll get here soon Starscream. You know how far away they live."

Starscream only grumbled and finished feeding Hotshot. The sparkling chirped before letting out a small burp.

"Oh my precious Starscream, We're here~!" A voice called as the front door opened and shut. Cyclonus and Demolisher walked into the living room and the helicopter-bot went straight for Starscream.

"Looky at him. He's so cute!" Cooed Cyclonus as he wiggled a finger in front of of Hotshot's face. Hotshot clicked and grabbed the finger with his tiny hands and brought the finger close to his face.

"Hello little Hotshot, it's your fun uncle Cyclonus! Over there is is your less fun uncle, Demolisher."

"Hey! I can be fun!" Demolisher huffed.

"Suuure." Grinned Cyclonus.

Hotshot stared up at Cyclonus and Demolisher before letting out a small whirl and snuggle into Starscream's chest.

"Awwww! Demolisher, we should have our own sparkling!" Cyclonus stated excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sooner or later." Demolisher rolled his optics.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Megatron said.

"Fiiine." Cyclonus grumbled.

"Let's go, I need to put Hotshot down for recharge in a few."

Demolisher and Cyclonus said their goodbyes before heading out, leaving the two creators to put Hotshot to sleep.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** remember to review!


	3. 3

**Summary:** Starscream lets Skywarp and Thundercracker see Hotshot while Megatron is working in the mines. He regrets it.

 **Pairings:** Thundercracker/skywarp

 **Warnings:** Same as the last chapter

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **Warp and Cracker**

 _ **Megatron's home, Kaon**_

Starscream is regretting everything right now. Especially when that regret comes from letting Skywarp and Thundercracker come over to see their nephew. Yep. totally regretting it right now.

"Look at 'im!" Skywarp cooed as he held Hotshot, who was laughing, in the air, above his helm. "So cute and yellow!"

"How long ago did you say you had him?" questioned Thundercracker as he watched his mate,

"Four months."

"Aren't you just the cutest little sparkling?" Skywarp grinned, causing Thundercracker and Starscream to sweatdrop. The two seekers glanced at each other before leaving the room and going to the kitchen.

"Well, now I know who to go to when I need a babysitter." Starscream stated with a slight chuckle.

"Seems like it." Thundercracker nodded.

"How's everything back at Vos?"

"Could've been better. It's not the same without you there."

"I'm sorry Thundercracker, I just…"

"I know, you don't have to explain to me."

Their peaceful conversation got cut off as Skywarp pranced inside, still holding Hotshot. The seeker was whistling some Vosian tune as he sat down in a chair and set Hotshot on his lap, causing Starscream to let out a sigh.

He loved these two, he really did, but having Skywarp here is just a little too much at times. Oh well, it wasn't every day he was able to see these two, so he'll take whatever he can now.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to leave a review!


	4. 4

**Hotshot:** A short chapter and there will be more short chapters to come. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** When the autobot spies scope out Kaon, they took something that isn't theirs(Hotshot's age: 2)

 **Pairings:** Starscream/Megatron

 **Warnings:** Same as the last chapter

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **Taken**

 _ **Megatron's home, Kaon**_

Megatron knew something was wrong when he saw his home. For one, the lights were off in all of the rooms- which simply shouldn't be, He had rigged the lights to be on until he gave the order or the one who's watching Hotshot gave the order- or when there isn't anyone there since he put sensors in there as well. His spark almost plummeted as he recalled the word going out about autobot spies through his resistance.

He picked up the pace with Starscream behind him and, when he got to the front door, opened it and walked inside. The lights in the front room turned on and he could see tables and furniture had been thrown about.

He walked deeper into the home and into the dining room. The lights in the room came on and, on the floor where the table was supposed to be, was the mech who was watching Hotshot, a puddle of energon around him and his armor was a dull grey.

He heard a sudden shriek from upstairs and he quickly went to the stairs and climbed them. He quickly made his way to his son's room and stepped inside. Starscream was on his knees, near the now empty crib with his wings drooping, his shoulders shaking.

Megatron felt a swell of burning anger within his spark and a roar was bubbling up in his throat. He held it back though, for his mate's sake. Instead, He gripped the door frame and dug his fingers into it.

Whoever had took their son was going to pay brutally, Megatron would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** remember to review!


	5. 5

**Hotshot:** Sorry for the long wait, been busy, forgot about it and I had writer's block. Please forgive me! Anyways, enjoy this short chapter!

Yes, I know Hotshot and Wheeljack meet later than the academy but hey, I have his parents as two cons so...why not?

* * *

 **Summary:** After being taken from Kaon Hotshot lived in a care center for years. Now goes to the academy. (Hotshot's age: 8)

 **Pairings:** none

 **Warnings:** Same as the last chapter

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **Academy**

 _ **Autobot Academy, Iacon**_

Hotshot stood in front of the large looming building that will be his home for the next couple of years of his life. He really didn't want to do this but, of course, he had to because it's the autobot way or some slag like that. He huffed and slowly walked into the front doors, following the younglings who was also on the first day to the auditorium. He felt the others push and shove him around as they hurried forward, making Hotshot wince and struggled to remain standing.

One gave him a particularly hard shove, causing him to almost fall flat on his face. Thankfully, someone caught his arm and righted him. He looked at the bot and saw that it was a mech his age with primarily white paint job, a golden face and blue optics.

"Are you alright?" the mech asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks…"

"That's good, names Wheeljack." the mech grinned.

"Hotshot."

"Is this your first day?"

"yeah."

"Me too! Let's go." Wheeljack began walking, dragging a flailing Hotshot behind him.

They had gotten to the auditorium in record time and sat down, waiting for the orientation to begin.

"So, where are you from?" asked Wheeljack.

"From here. I lived at one of the care centers." Hotshot shrugged.

"Didn't someone your age come with you here?"

"Not exactly." mumbled Hotshot. "I never had a lot of friends while I stayed at the care center- from what I could remember anyways."

"You were friendless?"

Hotshot nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, no need to worry!" Wheeljack grinned as he slung an arm around Hotshot's shoulders. "I'll be your friend!"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** remember to review!


	6. 6

**Hotshot:** Here's the 6th part and some friendly fluff between these two. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Wheeljack takes Hotshot to his secret place(Hotshot's age: 10)

 **Pairings:** none

 **Warnings:** Same as the last chapter

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **Seeing**

 _ **Autobot Academy, Iacon**_

"Are we there yet?" asked Hotshot for the upteenth time as Wheeljack dragged him by the hand. His friend had decided that the middle of the night was the best time to show him this place that Wheeljack found.

"For the last time, we are almost there." Wheeljack's grip tightened ever so slightly.

Hotshot quieted down and allowed Wheeljack lead him without another word. Soon, they had reached their destination, which was up on the mountain that overlooked Iacon and, to Hotshot, it was such a sight.

"I found this while I was able to explore around." Wheeljack told him. "Thought you might appreciate the view."

"I can officially say that you thought right." Hotshot grinned as he stared at the slowly darkening city before looking upwards to the night sky. He watched as the stars twinkle, having a clear view of it for the first time. He hasn't had the time to go out and look at the stars and even if he did, the lights from the buildings would just abstract his view.

Wheeljack chuckled and stood beside the other, watching. "We can stay here for quite a bit until we decide to go back to our dorm."

Hotshot nodded and continued to stare up at the sky.

"Hey Hotshot?" Wheeljack spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" the yellow mech looked over at the other.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

"Of course!" Hotshot grinned. "The best of!"

Wheeljack grinned as well before grabbing Hotshot's hand again, squeezing it gently.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	7. 07

**Hotshot:** My first lemon-ish fic! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Hotshot has his first heat. (Hotshot's age: 14)

 **Pairings:** Wheeljack/Hotshot

 **Warnings:** Heats, Fingering, Lime, Slash

* * *

 **Chronicles of Hotshot**

 **First Heat**

 _ **Autobot Academy, Iacon**_

When Hotshot had awakened, he wasn't expecting his body to be as heated as it was or feeling a discomfort in his lower regions. It's something that he had never felt before and it kind of scared him. Because of this, he didn't go out of his berth when the announcement came on, urging the cadets to go to their lessons.

He didn't know how much time passed but he could feel the discomfort increasing by each passing minute.

A sudden knock came from his door, causing him to stiffen.

"Bud, you still in there?" He heard Wheeljack's voice asked from behind the door.

"Y-yeah!" Hotshot croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice. There was silence for a moment before the door suddenly slid opened and his friend slipped inside, the door shutting behind the other.

"I-I didn't tell you that you could come in!" Hotshot squirmed and from the look on Wheeljack's face, he caught the scent of something and was looking at the young bot with such intensity… "W...Wheeljack…?"

"You're having your first heat." Wheeljack told him. "Hotshot, I think you're part seeker."

"W-why do you think that?" Hotshot swallowed, watching as Wheeljack walked towards the berth and stood beside it.

"Your scent is different from other grounders. It's subtle but it's there."

Hotshot groaned, rubbing his face. Just what he needed to add to the stress of the academy life. He could vaguely remember what one of the instructor said when seekers have their first heat but he was hardly paying attention since he figured he was all grounder.

His thoughts got cut off when a palm was suddenly pressed against his panel, causing a moan to leave his mouth. The palm rubbed against the panel until it finally opened, revealing the stiff spike and dripping valve.

"W-Wheeljack…" Hotshot whined.

"Shhh...I'm just gonna help you." Wheeljack reassured Hotshot. He allowed his finger to run along the folds of the valve before dipping it into the entrance, to the second knuckle. Hotshot arched with a loud groan, body shuddering at the intrusion.

Wheeljack's lips twitched before shifting and leaning over the other, capturing the other's lips in a rather deep kiss, swallowing the sweet sounds that Hotshot was emitting. Soon, a second finger joined the first, then a third and the mech could feel his spike twitch behind his panel at the tightness around his fingers. He didn't open his panel though, He wouldn't be interfacing with the mech below him, it was too soon and he didn't want just a casual fling.

He continue to thrust his fingers as he released the other's lips, listening to the mewls and moans that echoed throughout the room.

"Wheeljack!" Hotshot groaned before bucking his hips which made Wheeljack's fingers just brush up against a particular sensitive cluster of wires deep within him, causing him to go over the edge and overload, spilling over his torso and the hand.

The other mech slowed his thrusts until he stopped completely and then slipped his fingers out, watching as the temporary sated Hotshot relaxed.

Wheekjack vowed that, when they were older, he would ask Hotshot to be his Conjunx Endura.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
